Items (Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted)
Normal Items *Smash Ball (Of Course DUH) *Food: -Pancakes with Syrup -Cake -Bacon -Macdonalds Burger -Apples -Coca Cola -Cake -GOANIMATE Burger -Minecraft Pumpkin Pie *Capsule *Barrel *Assist Trophy *Flower Items Majoras Mask With This Evil Mask,You can cast Hexes on your enemies.The Hex will have many effects.For example flower effect,Paralyze effect,B**er effect,Knocked out effect or shrinking effect.However if the damage is 30% well then you can turn your enemies into deku scrubs and that will cost them a lot of damage.If you have 100 % Damage well then you can summon the moon of Majora and that will cause a lot of harm to your enemies,However if your enemies are able to play the song of giants well then you are screwed. Ocarina With this you can play diffrent songs 'Song Of Time:'Either this will increase the time or it will "Take you back in time to give back at least 2 stocks of yours" 'Song Of Healing:'This song will heal you or your allies. 'Song Of Unhealing:'This song will summon ben drowned...WELP,rest you can guess but be aware,it may backfire on you.... 'Zelda`s Lullaby:'This summons either Twilight Princess Zelda or OOT Zelda and she will knock out CDI Zelda if CDI Zelda is nearby,If not then its useless 'Song Of Giants:'This is only used to stop majoras moon TNT (Minecraft) It will cause an huge explosion plus take a chunk of your precious stage Splash Potion Of Poison Poisons the opponent,Be aware it may also affect you if you are too close LightSaber Pretty Much the beamsword,except do more damage and a smash attack is an INSTANT K.O Splash Potion Of Harming Harms the opponent very much Jar Of Dirt (I got a jar of Dirt i got a jar of dirt) when holding this,no opponent can hit you,Because everytime an opponent tries to hit you the song i got a jar of dirt will play Bow Of Legolas This Bow can be used as rapid fire and is very overpowered and you never miss by the way Hobgoblin`s Hat With this magnicifent Hat random stuff can happen,This Hat can for example absorb an energy based projectile and turn it into a smash ball,if the player jumps into the hat well then he or she will turn into a hideous creature or get KO:ed,This hat can also summon mysterious pink clouds you can walk on or even use it as an kirby star if you smash the clouds into pieces.This hat can also summon a fruit tree that can drop fruits etc.This hat can also be used to cause random effects on opponents Nether Portal banish your enemies to hell (Nether) Goanimate Machine Gun this is a machine guy that looks cheesy,but it works decent... Goblet of Fire TBA Deviantart Icon 'Warning You are About to Witness True Horror,Please if you are sensitive please look away ' This Icon is used to Ruin opponent characters or give them another look.You can use this to change their colour/Costume or worse...You can turn your character into a fetish,Completely ruining the other characters during the stock. Potion Of Swiftness Drink This and ya will get speed Time Blades TBA Disk Launcher With this you can fire elemental kanoka disks each on with its own effectCategory:List Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted related Category:Items